In the deep of space
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: BrollyxVegeta, Brolly is a bounty hunter who has been traveling the stars for decades searching for survivors. He teams up with the galaxy law enforcement to stop a powerful enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U, Brolly does not have any type of psychosis, he is sane in my fic. Also I am having Brolly look like he does before turning S.S, you know the blue and green hair. I like him like that, it's sexy ;) **

**Survivor**

Another blimp on the radar, another day wasted away; with a heavy sigh and flick of a thick wrist switched off the annoying dings of the red grid. The body slumped into the overstuffed flight chair, blowing a stray bang from his face; for weeks he has been cruising through the void of space; hunting, jumping from planet to planet searching for any survivors. It seemed his luck was far in between, not one glimpse of a furry tail; was he really alone?

He glanced over to a worn picture, gently inspecting it between his fingers. He smiled as the still figures smiled back; a young boy with no cares in the world, then the larger man with a gentle smile standing slightly back; he sighed as he thought about those days, long before he sat in the two man ship alone. He missed his father terribly, he wish he could just go back and try to change the outcome, to save him.

The fires that consumed the capital, his home, still to this very day haunted him. He could still smell the ash of the magnificent palace, the mighty ships of the enemy loomed over head, the cries of his fellow people reached his ears as he watched them race about, his father's wails still rang between his ears… run Brolly run. It was a day he would never forget, a day he could never let slip away in the recedes of space. He wished he could. Since that very day all he had done was run, run and search, hoping that at least another live was salvaged, another like himself. Twenty years…

Brolly sighed lightly placing the old photo back in its place; twenty years he had been in space, twenty years and all he had found on each planet was either employment or death. Whatever it was that destroyed his home planet had been terrorizing the rest of the southern galaxies, how he had continued this long without being detected, or uncovering the perpetrator he would never know. How could an army with that force remain unknown? Yes he did hear many talks and speculation on who they were but nothing tangible, only theories and many of them were outlandish; some say spirits, demons, hell even the Sayian race was thrown out there.

The screen lit up with an annoying fuzz and a bleeping screech its companion. Brolly grunted placing himself back into an upright position he flicked open the communication link. "What do you want?" He watched as the screen slowly adjusted revealing an very annoyed rouge reptilian. Brolly chuckled leaning back into his chair smirking at his unwilling ally. "Captain Goser, what do I owe the pleasure of you're company?"

The Captain pulled back a tight lip exposing his razor sharp teeth, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Listen up bounty hunter, you know how much I hate dealing with you're scummy kind. I'm only going to explain this once. The planet Yeman has had plenty of talk circling about on this mysterious enemy of the universe. Apparently there is a man spilling out secrets in a pub, he is the same race as myself only orange in coloring. Find him, listen to his words, capture him if the information sounds believable, and report back to me with or without the captive."

Brolly sighed, this was simple shit, and he wasn't one do to simple errands. "Not interested, send one of you're boys."

"You think I would be talking to you're monkey ass if I could Sayian?" The Captain sighed. "It is in the delta X galaxies, far out of our jurisdiction. We cannot operate pass the threshold."

"Jurisdiction, bah it's a bunch of rubbish if you ask me. The Galactic Law-enforcement cannot go into one galaxy, all because of jurisdiction… Stupid." Brolly grunted.

"Stupid and unfortunately true. The details are not for you to know, top secret shit and all that extra bullshit." It was Goser's time to sigh. "Look it Brolly this is the mission, either you take it or not."

Brolly scowled "What's in it for me? What would make me come back and not system in that system?"

"Because we have classified information about others like you."

Brolly laughed. "I don't care about other bounty hunters Goser. Put them all away for all I care, more jobs for me."

Goser smirked. "Not what I'm talking about Brolly. What I mean when I say others like you, I mean monkey tail assholes, like you."

Brolly sneered. "You lie."

"Not at all, here I'm sending you my evidence." Goser's shit eating grin never leaving his features.

Brolly cut the video feed off to accept and upload the file Goser sent. He opened it up seeing mass of files, each one labeled by race; scrolling down until he reached one labeled 'Sayian's'. He clicked it open seeing several pictures and bios of himself, another file caught his eye, it was a video. He clicked it open and watched impatiently as it loaded.

Smoke, screams, blood, and death; Brolly shivered. It was a small video feed from a sidewalk camera; defiantly knocked down by the angle it recorded. Then two sets of boots came into view, it wasn't the boots that caught his eye; it was the furry appendage flicking between those boots. He strained his ear to hear the gruff voices, he picked out a few words a language spoken in his mothers tongue; he shivered. A body was kicked striking the camera making the angle change again. This time he could clearly see the waist armor of his people, guarding the most private and sensitive areas. Those boots came forward, stepping on the camera, crushing it to the ground, the very last image saved was of three blurred figures. Defiantly Saiyan.

Captain Goser took the opportunity to take Brolly out of his thoughts. "Listen, by the looks of it they are working for this enemy. I would have to ensure their arrest, and death sentence. But since I like your work around here, I'm going to turn a blind eye. I will destroy the evidence, and once the army is found and taken care of you can take them and run off, so repopulate your race for all I care. But this is the payment, this is the deal. You help me I help you. I can use a damn good fighter in my ranks, and well you are a powerhouse no doubt." Goser paused, scratching his chin. "Must be your Sayian genes… Well what do you think? You join my forces, we hunt down the bastards together and in the end you will find what you are looking for and live happily ever after."

Brolly laughed, Goser was sure in a strange mood. "Yeah I will join forces Goser, but as soon as we that them down, you will live up to your part of the deal? That it would be it, I move forward with the others of my face, no bullshit, no hidden agenda?"

"No Brolly, I will do as I say, I swear it on my code of honor." Goser held his hand high.

"Very well Goser, deal. Now destroy your copy of the video feed." Brolly smirked. "I will contact you when I am finished with the job." He flicked off the communication link not giving Goser the chance to speak. He leaned back playing the video again, and again.

He scrutinized the video searching for any hint on whom these Saiyans were, if anyone of them were fertiles. He watched over and over but the video was far too blurry in the end to pick out any definition on the bodies or faces. But the voices called to him, their deep, gruff, and raspy voices made him yearn to hear them again and again; he needed to hear the words of his people speaking to him, a secret language only they would know.

Brolly moved forward punching in the desired location, closing the window shields, and kicked back for a long sleep. The closer he got to this army, the closer he will get to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** '**_Space, it's endless; filled with exotic life and creatures, and now it is graced with more of my race. Sayians, there were survivors, three others like myself live and touch this universe with their feet. To describe my excitement would give it no justice, all throughout my stasis; I have been dreaming of those shadowy figures, what do they look like? Who are they? Their voices echoed in my mind, it was real, they were real. And soon I will reunite with my people.'_

"Approaching Yeman atmosphere, estimated landing time is 10 minutes. Please turn off auto pilot, and take the controls."

Brolly grunted tossing his journal to the side, He hated the robotic monotone voice of the ship's program; it was too lifeless for his own taste. He stretched out the kinks in his neck and back, cracking his knuckles, he reached out switching off the auto pilot. The controls shook under the unlocking, this was his favorite part; the entering of an atmosphere, fighting against the gravity, feeling his ship take a toll under the pressure.

Delta X, one of the most cut throat, backstabbing, and vile sectors of the known universe. No law, no morals, the people who lived there were the lowest of the low and Yeman their capitol. Only a handful of lawmen dared to stumble in this sector and only a few returned unscathed. He didn't fear this sector, he even called it home at one point in his life, it was this very place that he discovered his new occupation. Going from a common thief, then cage fighter, to the most feared bounty hunter; his strength legendary, and skills unmatched. It was the Sayian blood in him, fighting was his first nature, picking up techniques and styles by only seeing it once and perfecting them with ease.

The ship shook under the gravity, the fire consumed the outer shell. Brolly smiled switching on the computer generated video, and radar relying on it for a easy landing. How many times had he done this? He couldn't guess. Taking a stronger hold of the ships wheel he nose dived. The rush, the feel of the heated bottom, and the intensity of the dive egged him on, further he dived, ignoring the flashing red lights, and beeping from the communication device; blocking it all out, instead he waited, he felt his descent. Then suddenly, he pulled up. The ship bounced under the commands fighting against the drop and upward propulsion; Brolly waited, giving his ship a moment reprieve before shutting down the engines.

He bounced in his seat, a satisfied smile gracing his lips for a job well done. The landing was the easiest one yet, and the landing pillow must have been enhanced since the last time he returned. He wondered what Captain Goser would think if he knew, that he once lived here, and was well renowned here?

Brolly stood with a wobble, god's he had been stuck in that seat for so long; it will be nice to stretch out his legs. Slamming a palm on the open button he stepped out, taking a deep breath of the recycled air, what he would give just to feel real oxygen in his lungs.

"Well well well, look who it is, the great and mighty bounty hunter Brolly. Should I place up the red flag and set the alarms to warn the population?"

Brolly chuckled looking over to the docking coordinator, she was considered beautiful but to his taste she was a far cry, her coloring was off. She stood an easily seven foot, long dainty limbs, no hair what so ever, black eyes, and blue, everything was blue. She had tentacles that would be considered hair slicked back reaching the back of her knees, he couldn't remember what her species was called, but she resembled a squid like creature. Brolly smiled widely showing off his meat tearing canines. "Sorry to disappoint you Merka but no big brawls today. I am only here for one man."

Merka placed a delicate hand to her mouth and hid her smile. "That's too bad I was hoping to hear about some excitement."

Brolly raised a brow. "Excitement? You do realize where you live; doesn't excitement happen on a nearly daily basis here? Or have things become mellower since my departure?"

Merka turned and wave him off with a deep sigh. "That stuff is old news, redone over and over. Maybe with you back I might get some verity." She laughed. "I got to get back to work Sayian."

"Oh Merka, keep the records voided of my arrival. I don't need it in the system."

"For a moment there I was expecting you're usual question." Merka raised a brow. "You found any?" Brolly gave a small smirk and rolled his eyes. Merka huffed and moved away going back to her control tower.

Brolly turned one last time at the woman, yeah defiantly not his type, but a good comrade if anything at all. He knew he could always count on the woman, after all he bailed her out of so many messes it wasn't funny; she was a beacon for trouble, at least here in the control tower she had privacy when wanted and man under her command if in trouble. All thanks to him. It's good to have people owing you favors; you never know when you may need them.

The heavy door slid open revealing the busty and dirty streets of Yeman; a variety of species clumped together is a chaotic awry of colors and shapes. The pub wasn't far, just a few blocks. He smirked feeling powerful as the people glanced his way, and gave him a wide berth; a sense of nobility filled him, it was good to be back, even if it would be a short trip. He earned his name and reputation with the lowly forms of this planet.

Not much of a planet, just an inner city; could pass as a space dock. The planets exterior was unlivable even for the harshest of species. Now he needed to find this one pub out of hundreds. Using his keen sense of intelligence and damn well amazing guesses he took pause. What pub would allow a crazed man to ramble and ramble continuously nonsense and not be kicked out? Only a few came in mind.

The hours ticked by and his patience wearing thin; he went through the gambling district, the 'business', even the whore district in search for this crazed rambler, it was like searching for a certain needle in a pile of needles. The last on his list was the slums; you could be surprised how unpopulated the slums where on Yeman, but then again the whole damn place could be considered a slum. In his frustration he nearly kicked in the door to the murky bar, the residence paid him no mind as he stomped forward and took a seat at the bar.

"Whacha want Sayian?"

Brolly looked the bartender up and down rags for clothing barley staying on the thin shoulders, no weapon around, and ruffled feathers. He looked like a scrawny bird discarded, unfit to be a festive dinner. "A strong ale and information." He sneered.

"Bounty?" The man squawked lowly.

"Aye."

The bartender moved back making the bubbling brew in a cracked glass. "Who ya looking for kid?"

Brolly grunted. "A reptilian male that rambles about strange things."

"I would say that be all me customers, but this one, he is a strange one. Dressed funny to." The bird creature moved closer. "He came here about a month ago, he wouldn't shut up, I had da right mind to kick em out, but he had a heavy pocket. He is silent now, finally. He just stopped talking two days ago. Hasn't left since den either."

"Where is he?"

"Just over dere, in the corner." The bird man ruffled his head. "Is he dangerous?"

Brolly scoffed ending the conversation. He swiped up his beverage and moved over in the darkness. He took in the appearance, and noticed he didn't fit the description given. Wrong guy. He was about to leave until he noticed the armor; Sayian armor. He quickly pulled a seat and straddled it, looking at the man; no doubt he was reptilian aqua coloring, with emerald colored hair, and bright yellow eyes. He was dressed in Sayian armor, but his outfit was near scandalous. He waited for the man to register his presence. His patience wore thin. "You, why are you wearing Sayian standard issued armor?" No answer. "What's your name?" Brolly growled. "What's your name and rank solider?" Finally he got to the man.

"Lieutenant Zarbon." The man's face was void of any emotion. _What the fuck was wrong with him? _

"Why are you here Lieutenant?" Brolly spoke gently, and calmly; it was obvious to him that the man before him was in a deep shock; which was great for him, any answer given would be truthful, the shock he was in would not allow his brain to even function enough to lie.

"I deserted."

"What did you desert Zarbon?"

"The army of Freiza, Many of us did. We had to." Zarbon turned his head a slight fraction, his eyes were dead; it sent a chill through him. "You can't hear them, the voices." His chest began to rise and fall with haste. "I heard them, others to. You could hear them in the ducks of the ship, you can hear the screams, oh god's the screams!"

"Lieutenant, calm down. Tell me how many Sayians are in this army? Did they deserted to?" Brolly's heart began to race.

Zarbon looked harder at the man before him. "You are Sayian, and you were not in the army?" Zarbon eyes began to flash from side to side. "Shut up, shut up, leave me alone." His mummers barley auditable.

"Zarbon! Look at me, tell me what you know about the Sayians and what happened?" Brolly commanded.

"There were three of them, two got away. The other still left behind, he was foolish he was. He tried to take on the master, he failed and was captured. The other two got away with me, but my ship didn't make it. 'They' wouldn't let me go." Zarbon trained his eye into a voided corner, seeing something only his eyes could see. "They are all dead, dead, dead, dead. And they want to take me with them." Zarbon's eyes grew and he pleadingly implored Brolly. "You wouldn't let them get me would you?"

"Who are they Zarbon? And where did the two other Sayians go?" Brolly could see the urgency in the man's eyes, to say he wasn't confused and slightly disturbed would be a lie.

"Terra Nova was their destination, I cannot remember why. Oh god's!" Zarbon froze in his seat, a blank look on his face, his breathing nearly halted. Brolly stepped back, he never seen this before, he had been to countless planets but never before had he witness so much panic and… fear. It unnerved him.

He watched Zarbon for a few seconds, which in turn felt like an eternity; the man didn't move, and his eyes stayed just behind him, briefly he wondered if someone was behind him. He turned, looking around just seeing the bartender periodically fluff his feathers and give him a confusing look. His eyes returned on Zarbon, time stood still.

Zarbon held the knife to his throat, ready to gut his throat out at any second so the whispering voices would stop. He looked up to the Sayian and smiled. "Stay away from there Sayian, the prince is dead by now."

Brolly stood shell shocked as the man gutted out his throat, aqua blood spilled all over the table. _What the fuck just happened?_

**Thank you for the reviews, and ratings. You awesome guys XD, don't worry I will keep working on older fics as well as new ones. I will do my best to finish them all. I am actually going to try to write a horror yaoi! Omg! I know horror is one of the hardest genre's to write, but I'm going to give it a shot. It might transform into a crossover who knows, as of right now I just know the very basics. So I will be crossing my fingers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_I left the planet without a second glance; the information was obscured, jumbling around in my head. Frezia, what was he? What was it Zarbon had witness for him to turn tail and run; the deep seated fear I saw in those golden eyes unnerved and disturbed me. On a lighter note there are others like me, and I know where two of them are. Terra Nova, a.k.a Earth, and what of the Prince's fate... _

Brolly growled switching off his journal, lightly tossing it to his right. He was getting closer to others like him; the excitement was weighed down by the unknown factors that had reared its head. He grumbled reaching over to open his private communication link to Goser. He raised his brow when the call was answered immediately.

"What is your report Saiyan? Did you find the man?" Goser remain stationary, emotions free from his features, true to the high ranked officer he was.

Brolly grunted. "Do you ever sleep? It must be at least 4 in the morning out in your sector!"

"My habits are none of your concern bounty hunter, now tell me, did you find anything?"

"You're information was incorrect. It wasn't a reptilian of your species and he wasn't orange. His skin was aqua coloring, and he looked humanoid but he was a type of reptilian." Brolly leaned back, thinking of how exactly he was going to explain his encounter.

"Maybe he stayed in his first form then…" Goser scratched under his chin, and decided to further his explanation to the obviously confused Saiyan. "It is a defensive ability really. My kind can hold two forms, the first being more humanoid like. The second is what you see before you now, it was mostly used to intimidate an opponent; scare them more or less by our size, teeth and strength. Yes not only does it allow the intimidation factor it also gives us a power boost. Understand?"

"Thanks for the science lesson." Brolly smirked.

Goser snorted. "Well Brolly what did you find?"

"That's the fucked up part Goser." Brolly sneered.

Goku stood surrounded by his slightly distraught friends, as he talked about his little boy and the things Chichi wanted of the little guy. With his typical care free attitude he stretched out enjoying how the sun always warmed him up when he visited his old master. He watched as his timid boy explored the little island and he reminisced about the times he came here when he was a boy; good memories they were; alas there was something missing, he felt it deep down within his soul that things were not meant to be this way for him, something was amiss with his life.

Goku tensed as two powerful energies popped up, a sickening dread filled him, he didn't have the power to defend the others, but he couldn't deny the excitement he felt for the battle.

"Man it feels good to be out of cramped corridors." The long haired Saiyan groaned with a large stretch of dormant muscles.

The larger sneered. "Don't forget why we are here, or have you forgotten already fool?"

"Nay, I haven't forgotten Nappa!" Raditz chewed out.

"That is general Nappa to you, and do not forget it Raditz."

"Well let's get on with it, or do you still wish to argue over pleasantries General Nappa?" With a flick of his thick hair he snapped on his device, the annoying buzzing humming in his ear.

"He better be worth our time Raditz, or I'll kill you both."

Raditz brushed the threat off, he knew better then to argue with Nappa when he was like this; agitated and helpless. Nappa had before felt any need to use his title, never before had he threaten his life, and moping wasn't a thing the mighty general partook in. But there he sat waiting for the next direction, waiting for the go while he sat in the grass silently. Being around the goliath as much as he had, Raditz knew the reason why his comrade was in such a state, the reason why even himself was slightly on edge with worry.

The Prince, their Prince, the boy whom they watched grow over the years, the one who commanded them as if they were an army and not the meagre three, the one who held them together, gave them a purpose was now solely in the clutches of a crazed tyrant; alone. Raditz closed his eyes thinking back before they slammed their bodies in the pods.

_Gasping Raditz wiped away sweat and blood; screams all around, screeches of an enemy he knew nothing of coming in closer. There above all the chaos his Prince aura blue, his life-force and energy surrounding him; diminishing. The cold cackle of their oppressor echoed in the sterile dock. They all knew; the Prince was failing. _

_ "Raditz! Nappa! Get out of here now!" Their Prince never looked their way, never taking his eyes from the enemy. _

_ Raditz stood frozen, unable to speak, frozen in time by the sheer deep seated fear within his bones. He heard as Nappa argued with his Prince pleading, for what he was uncertain; but the last command of their Prince was heard._

_ "As my subjects you must listen to me! Leave now! As your Prince I command you to leave this very instant!" The look in his eyes was haunting once he spared a glance their way, desperation was evident. _

_ Raditz heard Nappa choke back any words of protest, the larger hand grasped his wrist and before he knew it, he was being dragged urgently down the corridor, his eyes never leaving the form of his Prince; how could they deny their Prince? _

_ Once in the pods, the course was planted; two other escapees joining their route, the once ever faithful Zarbon being one, a dreary cold planet being their destination. The plan was made, a rushed one at that; He could vaguely remember making the suggestions he had, only the words of Zarbon echoed in his memory._

_ "Frieza will kill Vegeta, it is pointless, Vegeta is dead." _

"Raditz!" He snapped away from his memories looking at the growling general. "Come on pup, what direction do the scouter say?"

"Oh." Raditz locked on the direction. "The south-east, that is the highest power-level, it has to be Kakarot."

"Good lets move, the faster we find him, the faster we can get the Prince."

Raditz noticed how Nappa's shoulders never squared as they normally would in any mission, he knew the reason. The man was at a lost, he had grown accustomed to lumbering over the Prince, always at his side since the day of the Prince's birth; the Prince's protector, his teacher; a failed man.

Raditz flinched as he watched the scouter. "Nappa it seems we do not have to go, they are coming here."

The monotone beeps roused him, his sight fuzzy, eyes heavy; he listened. Thumps could be heard at the door, scraping of claws against the metal creating a singing hiss, but it was the beeps that took most of his attention. With a groan he tried to move, nothing happened, he tried to lift a finger, still nothing; paralyzed he was paralyzed! He begun to panic, here he lay in a cold room, helpless, all he had to rely on was his hearing which was being distracted by all the other noise.

"Hmmm, it seems he is awake my Lord."

"Give him another dose dear doctor." He knew that voice anywhere; he could feel its coldness in his heated soul. A cold hand cupped his face and with all his might he tried to sink his sharp canine deep in that disgusting hand. A slap disoriented him further. "Still savage doctor, are you positive you can make it work?"

"With all do respect my Lord, this is very new to us all. I am unsure how it will affect the Saiyan fully, but he is a tough one, he will make it."

"You better pray to your heathen god's that it does doctor, or I will put you out there with the other experiments." He could hear the loud gulp from the doctor; experiments? He started to growl. "Place a muzzle on the savage, it still has its barbaric habits."

"Yes Lord Frieza."

Vegeta felt the syringe plunge in his forearm, tasted the vile substance in his mouth; the last thing he heard was the white demon speak to him before everything became a haze. "You will be entirely mine Vegeta, my perfect little killing pet."

**Reviewer replies**

**FF**

**Cara2012- thank you very much, and I am glad I caught you off guard ;) **

**Mjmusiclover- I hope you enjoy, thank you for reviewing**

**Molly- Thank you for enjoying the fic and reviewing, enjoy. **

**AFF**

**Dragon- Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy how this will play out.**

**Saiyanb/Bchan- It is always a pleasure getting a review from you, I have many ideas with this one, have the whole story plotted out chapter by chapter and many appearances. Hope you enjoy. V.W**

**As always, enjoy review and rate, love them all positive and negative feedback. Till next time in a land far far away. V.W **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"What do you mean they are coming here?" Nappa inquired, keeping his eyes fixated in the general direction Raditz watched.

"There are two power levels making its way here, not very powerful." Raditz sneered, just his luck.

"You're telling me we wasted our time coming here! We should be trying to get Vegeta out of there!" Nappa raised his tightened fist, growling. "By the god's Raditz! We don't have time for this bullshit!"

Raditz knew the desperation of his comrade, for he felt the same. He held hope in his plan, and seeing what was shone upon his scouter, he knew Nappa was right. Yet still he held hope. "It doesn't matter Nappa, we were doomed from the beginning. At least if there are more of us, we might have a chance."

"Please, what chance would that be? A low level bourn pup ain't going to do us any good!"

Raditz whirled facing on the mammoth man. "It can do us some good, if anything he can be a meat shield, a distraction for us to get in there and get out."

Nappa sighed, shaking his head. "We shall see Raditz."

"They are here Nappa." Raditz gave the two figures above his utmost attention. "Kakarot?"

Goku watched the two men below, slowly he descended. He could feel the nervousness coming off in waves from his friend. He didn't blame him; the power coming from the duo was something to make anyone falter. His gaze fell on the larger of the two, the power oozing from that giant made his stomach flipped, he prayed they were friendly.

Krillen timidly moved forward, building up courage to speak. "What are you guys looking for?"

Raditz smiled, Kakarot was a splitting image of their father Bardock, and he didn't know if he should hug the man before him and allow a moment to believe it was his father in his arms. "Kakarot." Raditz gave a warming smile.

"Cut this reunion short Raditz. We don't have time to waste." Nappa bellowed.

"It's good to see you Kakarot." Raditz moved forward, watching as the earthling and his brother tensed. Something wasn't right. "Kakarot? Do you know who I am?"

Goku sneered. "I think you have me confused with someone else, my name is Goku and I am the protector of Earth."

"Well isn't this wonderful Raditz! You drag me all the way out to this mud-ball to find your brother and here he is! Brain damaged!" Nappa growled looking over to Kakarot. "You! Don't you know anything? Protector of earth my ass! You were sent here as a pup to"

"Enough Nappa! It is obvious what happened here." Raditz moved closer keeping his hands up, a sign that he meant no harm, unravelling his tail as a show of trust.

"Hey look Goku he has a tail just like you did as a kid! Hey and the really big guy does as well!" Krillen piped in, relaxing his stance.

"I noticed Krillen." Goku kept his stance, but there was something deep inside him that answered a call given. The way the tail slowly swayed and no sign of twitches eased him; there was a scent in the air, a scent he somehow he knew but cannot place. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"You are my kin; I am your older brother Raditz. Our father is Bardock third class. We are from a strong proud race called Saiyans. You were sent here as a child to… scout the land once you were older." Raditz kept the details of his mission unknown; he could see that Kakarot has adopted the planet as his home; he didn't need to start a conflict with his brother.

"You send babies out in space? That's cruel!" Krillen grunted.

"Perhaps for your young Human, but Saiyans are a strong breed, even our young are very self efficient." Raditz stood before his brother, taken back by how much he really did look like their father, even the lines around his eyes was Bardock's.

"I don't believe you. I was raised here; my grandpa raised me by the mountains." Goku stared into the eyes of the man whom called him his brother, an eerie feeling crawled up his spin, those eyes were his own, the scent wafting into his nostrils was welcoming; family, blood of thy blood.

"Kakarot." Raditz opened his arms, welcoming him, letting his tail musk the air.

Krillen raised his brow, seeing the Earth's question himself. "Sooo, that doesn't answer my question. Why are you guys here?"

Nappa scoffed at the little Human. "Apparently a family reunion."

Raditz felt like a fool, standing with his arms wide open waiting for his confused brother to take the hint. Loosing his patience he snagged the front of his gi and hauled him into his arms, holding him tightly, allowing his brother to recognize him.

Goku struggled, trying to push himself from the iron clad grip of the alien. He went to shout for the stranger to release him, pulling a lung full of air, something clicked. He sniffed once again along the neck of the man, and he knew that he wasn't lying. That scent he knew it, felt it, his blood sang with joy, a piece of himself coming together. A light sob escaped his lips and he returned the tight embrace. "Brother."

Raditz chuckled lightly, petting the head of his brother, resting his forehead on his little brother's shoulder breathing him in. Home; he felt home and he never wanted to let go. A sweet scent hit his brain and he shook his head, funny how things work out.

"Can we get over this now? We have far more pressing matters to attend to." Nappa grunted, not at all happy with the outcome, Kakarot was weak; how was he supposed to help them in their cause.

Raditz smiled pulling away from Kakarot, keeping a hand on his shoulder giving him a light squeeze. "Yes Nappa you're right. Kakarot, it's time to let you in on many things happening, maybe you may know something that can help us in our endeavours."

Goku gave him a curt nod. "If it is within my power to do so, and it doesn't cause anyone any harm."

"No-one from this planet will come of any harm brother."

A figure remain curled into the farthest reaches of the wall, his knees bent, arms wrapped around his legs for comfort. A tremor raced up his body when the sounds of loud screeching filled his ears. "Turles do you think the walls will hold?"

"I am sure it will." The dark skinned warrior sighed, lightly fisting the wall, their prison turned into a save haven; he almost laughed at the irony, almost.

A light whispering voice filled the warrior's ears. "How do you think the others are holding up?"

"They are the strongest of us all, they are just fine." He let out an exasperated sigh. He looked to the corner where most of the outside noise came from; he lost track of the days that had past, rations were becoming low, spirits as well. Maybe they can make the two week rations last for an extra week.

"I am worried about them Turles. What if whatever is out there got them? What if we are the last?" The figure raised his weary head.

Turles growled, punching the wall with force. The negative thoughts of his cell mate getting the better of him. He was suppose to keep cool, be understanding, and supportive; isn't that what all body guards do? He sighed once again turning to sooth the figure, speaking in a gentle voice to ease the cub. "Prince Tarble, your brother Prince Vegeta is a tough man, if anything whatever is on the other side more than likely are running away from your brother's sneer alone." Turles laid a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder. "You'll see everything will be alright in the end, we just got to hold out until then."

"Yes Turles you're right. But I cannot help but feel there is something wrong, something has or is happening to my brother. He should have been here by now." Tarble hung his head. "What if he is dead, what if he left us?"

Turles snarled. "You're brother will not leave you! Look at what he is doing to ensure your safety prince, have some faith. He will come."

"I'm sorry for questioning it Turles, I just feel lost." Tarble nearly whined.

Turles wrapped his larger arms around the cub, on the cusp of manhood. He held him close, rubbing his arm. _Vegeta where are you?_

Vegeta screamed as jolts of electricity coursed through out his body, muscles tensed and loosen, his insides felt they were being boiled in a pot. He heaved, if it wasn't for the muzzle nearly glued to his face he would have spilled whatever his stomach would allow. How much more? His eyes grew heavy; his only thoughts were of his little brother Tarble, he wish he knew how he was, he knew deep down that Tarble still lives. He gave a silent prayer to Bejita: _Please let him live long, and free. _A memory of happier times played in his mind.

_"Brother! That's not fair!" Tarble did his best to catch up with his older brother, his little stubby legs jumping over the rocks and fallen red barked trees of the forest. "Wait for me!" _

_ "Come one Tarble! You're slowing my down!" Vegeta sneered. _

_ Tarble lost his footing falling head first to the rouge ground below. "OW!" He let out a whimper as he rubbed his head, tears forming in his eyes. "Brother!" _

_ "Oh by Bejita Tarble! You're so weak! You're always going to be a hindrance, father babies you far too much because of your low level!" Vegeta crossed his arms a look of disgust evident on his face. "It's time to suck it up Tarble be a real Saiyan!"_

_ Vegeta stomped away leaving Tarble to cry out his hurt, leaving him there in a dangerous forest; uncaring. Tarble sniffed, sitting in a slump position, tears and mud streaked his chubby cheeks. A predator made itself known by the deep growl it produced behind the little Prince. Tarble froze. _

_ Vegeta kicked a few rocks from under his boot; he hated his little brother; always had to tag along and slowed him down. Why was he born with such a low and pathetic power level? No guard would be suitable to watch and protect Tarble; it would just be easier if his father just sent him away. A loud screech made him halt and he growled, with a shout he hollered at the younging. "Tarble give it up! Suck it up!" _

_ Vegeta strained a ear once he heard a sound of 'help' his chest swelled, his heart sunk. He listened intently and heard the sounds of heavy paws and the snarls of a beast; he paled. He raced through the bush._

_ Tarble screamed on the very top of his little lungs, begging for his brother, his father, anyone! The large creature held his arm in its hundreds of short sharp teeth, digging in further, threatening to bite through the bone; his blood trailing downward, covering his shoulder with crimson. "VEGETA! PLEASE!"_

_ Vegeta leaped into the clearing, his blood raged. He pulled his hand back gathering a devastating amount of energy in his palm. He slammed it through the side of the beast leaving a gapping hole; the thick black blood covered the bush. Vegeta moved downward cradling his little brother in his arms. "Tarble, Tarble!" He shook the little body below. "Tarble answer me!" Vegeta panicked; surprised really by his own reaction. Not even five minutes ago he was wishing his brother was gone; now he had a sense of protection over him. _

_ "Vegeta, you came back and saved me." Tarble lightly groaned from the pain. _

_ Vegeta gave a light smile. "Yes Tarble, and from now I will not allow any harm to befall you." He hugged the boy closer. "That's what big brothers do." _

Vegeta arched his head back when another powerful jolting wave hit him full on, causing him to black out. _Tarble. _


	5. Chapter 5

**In the deep of space **

**Chapter 5**

**Animated suspension off… Emitting vapour bath… Good morning Captain Brolly: You've been in suspension for two months and three days. We are currently twenty minutes away from the planet Earth… **

Brolly yawned, his jaw clicking from the dormant state he was in, his body stiff and unused; he thanked the creator of the vapour baths, at least it helped sped up the recoup time of stiffness: cracking his joints from his head to his toes he got prepped for the landing. But first things first, he switched on the ships radar to scan the planet for the highest power-levels, and do his ever faithful routine.

_Journal log #287_

_ I can see the planet ahead from the thick glass, and I cannot help but try to contain my excitement. In less then twenty minutes I will meet two of my kind, I cannot count how many long years it has been since I seen another Saiyan, and not too long ago I was losing hope that there were any left, believing I was the last; yet there are more, I wonder who these men are, and met the fertile. A fertile, a Saiyan that can give life to a new stock haha, no doubts the Prince had already laid claim to the fertile, but it doesn't matter, just to meet one will be a honour all on it's own. _

_ Brolly._

** Preparing to descent… Will you use auto pilot Captain Brolly? **

"Yes, I am going to get ready, land the ship on the high spikes shown on the radar, and make it a smooth landing, let's not repeat our landing you had done on Yardrat." Brolly snorted. "I'm surprised the ship was space worthy after that landing."

**Of course Captain Brolly. **

~~~ On Earth ~~~

"Holy cow do you feel that Krillen?" Goku tensed nearly crushing the glass in his hand.

"Ye…ah, It's, wow, it's amazing! It's more powerful then Nappa over there." Krillen stuttered.

"I don't see anything coming on my scouter little brother." Raditz gave Nappa a confusing look over his shoulder, and Nappa just shrugged.

"Maybe they are just losing it?" Nappa chimed.

Raditz looked over his brother. "You can feel energies?"

"Yes we all can, it is something we are first taught here." Goku explained.

"Then maybe you can teach us this technique later then." Nappa grumbled.

"Can you tell who it is Kakarot?" Raditz stood making his way next to his brother.

"No, but I can tell it is Saiyan." Goku frowned. "I thought the Prince was captured?"

Nappa scrambled with the mere mention of Vegeta, he started to laugh like a lunatic. "He must have got out of there!" Nappa stared up to the sky ignoring the sun stinging his eyes. "I knew he wouldn't be captured! He is the most powerful among us all!"

"No this had to be someone else, Vegeta was… Nappa, he couldn't have gotten out of there." Raditz timidity walked over to the mammoth general.

Nappa whirled. "No! Shut up Raditz! Vegeta is coming! It's Vegeta! I know it is… it has to be." His voice trailed.

Raditz turned to Goku. "Can you tell where he is landing? Are you sure it is Saiyan?"

"It is the same energy waves as you, Nappa… and myself…" Goku looked down to his hands, his special energy waves weren't a mutation at all, he belonged; he was Saiyan. The fact alone he still struggled to comprehend. "The energy is coming closer here, it's landing here."

"You mean he is landing here." Raditz explained.

"How are you sure it is a 'he'?" Krillen inquired. "It could be a woman."

"No, females are extinct, there were only two left, and they died years ago, I watched them burn in funeral pyres. Only males are born, it has been that way for over a hundred years." Raditz explained.

Goku blinked sparing a glance to Krillen whom looked as confused as he was; something wasn't adding up here. "How are males born?"

"I'll explain it later Kakarot, right now I want to know who is coming." Raditz saw the glare of an on coming ship, confirming it wasn't the prince.

**~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~ **

Tarble shuddered, his lips cracked from lack of hydration, all he wanted to do was grab one of the bottles of water and gurgle it all down, but he knew it would be the worse move to do, he trusted Turles, he knew what was best for them. "Turles, how many days do you think past?"

"I am unsure Tarble. I know from rations it must be at least two weeks." Turles sat down next to the cub, putting an arm around the small shoulders and held him closer. "Just sleep Tarble, sleep as much as you can, it will make the time fly and save on rations. You won't feel as hungry or thirsty."

Turles leaned his head back, the sounds of screeches and scratching their lullaby. At times he could hear the clunking of the heavy and complex small food trap trying to open, each time his heart would jump, adrenaline pumping ready to fight whatever it was behind those thick locked doors.

Turles was very racist against any other that was not Saiyan, it was something that wasn't taught to him, it was learnt. For years going from planet to planet he never found any love or respect for Saiyans in-which he learned to show the same hate back. But after this he may change his outlook slightly. For their alien guard, the one whom pushed their daily tray under the locking trap; gave them time. Once the alarms went off, and the screams began in the prison, that very guard pushed a quantity of food and water minute after minute, and Turles felt the rush was right there pulling it in. The very last tray was on his finger tips, lying on his belly he saw the glimpse of their guard and the blood that surrounded him. He smiled at him, a sorrowful one, and apologetic. He spoke and such a strange sentence. "I'm sorry, this was all I can do…" He coughed and gurgled blood, a droplet of green blood hit Turles index finger. "Keep you're ears shut Saiyan, and live" Then he was gone, something pulled him back with un-phantom speed, and a fleshy bloodily looking blade hissed the floor making Turles jump back food in hand, the food tray latch shut and automatically locked. Turles scrambled back, unsure what had happened, he looked down into a tray of Saiyan sweets._ I wish I knew his name and species so I could find him when I die to thank him. _The unknown was their saviour, if it wasn't for him they both would have died of starvation a long time ago…

Turles looked down to the young man snuggled under his armpit and chest: _Vegeta where are you? _

**~~~ Still on the ship ~~~ **

**Indoctrination** ~ come to us ~ **Indoctrination** ~ be with us ~ one of us ~ one of us ~ **No I'm not** ~ yes, one of us. Come to us, be with us ~ **No I will not!**

Vegeta felt his body convulse, his joints locked. He felt he was spiralling on a chaotic ride to hell, the voices, the whispers, he knew what was happening, what they were trying to make him, and he fought, fought to near death. No he cannot die, he will be like them, look and act like them! There will be no hope, Indoctrination! No he will not. Another violent convulsion wracked him, his screamed, the sound muffled by the muzzle latched and ingratiated into his skin. The pain, the unbelievable pain twisting his veins, corrupting his organs, and frying his brain making him delirious; he won't make it.

~ one of us, one of us, ONE OF US, **ONE OF US! ~ **

** …..No…. **Vegeta's ears was filled with a static fuzz, growing louder in volumes, in his delirious mind he saw himself, and the image conjured terrified him. His skin melted, his joint distorted and jagged, his face was one of a monster, and the banshee screech that came from the thing chilled all those around, he panicked, his body jumping from the table rattling the locks, he began to choke on his own spit.

**~ONE OF US!~ **

** …. No…. please Bejita, no…. **

**~~~ Back on Earth ~~~**

Brolly stepped from his ship, jumping down to the grass below. He scanned the four standing before him, two he recognized the armour being the ones from this illusive 'Frezia'. They must be the ones he thought, now who were the other two? One being a Saiyan they came for, and a earthling. He seen the tension in them, ready to defend if needed be, and the situation dawned on him, and he couldn't help but to take the moment and drink this in, Saiyans, three Saiyans! He looked at the armoured two once again, confused. The smallest in the armour must be the fertile. "Fertile, tell me of your mate the Prince. Tell me exactly what is going on?" Raditz's mouth dropped, Nappa on the other hand bellowed with laughter. Brolly snarled. "I said what the hell is going on? I am here to help you damn idiots!"

Raditz growled. "The Prince isn't my mate, and damnit I am not a fertile!" Raditz paused and tilted his head. "Who are you and how did you know we would be here? Explain yourself?"

Brolly stood tall, making his way closer making the foursome uneasy. "I am Elite Brolly son of Paragus. I have been roaming the universe for years searching for two things, others like myself, and get revenge on the thing that destroyed my planet and killed my family. Yourselves?"

Raditz relaxed, crossing his arms and replied. "I am the Royal bodyguard Raditz, son of Bardock. This." Raditz waved his hand to Goku. "My brother Kakarot third class, and the reason why we are here. And this oaf is Nappa super Elite and General of the once superior Saiyan army. You said you're here to help?"

"Yes, now let's get to the point." Brolly sighed. "We can do pleasantries later."

Nappa chuckled, "Right to the point I like this kid. Currently the Prince has been captured, he stayed behind to ensure of our escape." Nappa frowned in an angry fashion. "This part you will love next kid, the one you search for is name Frezia, he is the one whom destroyed our planet and enslaved us for years."

Brolly raised a brow. "And let me guess you finally revolted and you left the fertile to sacrifice himself for you're sorry hides."

Nappa screamed with rage, Raditz held him back equally angry but not as hot headed. "Nappa stop! We need him!" Raditz looked up to Brolly, not caring how he knew the Prince was a fertile, it was something that didn't matter at this point of time. Maybe later he will ask him about it. "You don't understand, the Prince isn't a helpless or weak fertile, he is the strongest of us all. It wasn't our choice to leave him behind, we were commanded to leave. Do you think I wanted to leave him! I was his guard since he was nothing but a brat toddler! And Nappa had sworn to the King himself he would watch out for the Prince since he was a little boy." Raditz felt Nappa collapse beside him, the shame eating away at him. "We came here in the hopes Kakarot was strong enough to help with our cause, we plan to return and gather the Prince and others."

"Others?" Brolly twitched. "How many others?"

"Just two, Prince Tarble, and his guard Turles." Nappa replied.

"Who is this Turles?" Brolly inquired, no son of or explanation of rank with this man, why?

"Not much is known about him, he is trustworthy the King himself asked for him to guard his youngest, that's all I need to know." Raditz explained. "So Brolly are you in?"

"I told you already I am here to help. Now jump in the ship and let's go, you can explain everything to me on the way. We are just wasting time standing around here like fools." Brolly begun to walk to his ship.

"Ah ha! I like this one! He knows how to get a job done fast, come on Raditz!" Nappa began to push Raditz forward.

Raditz stopped and turned to his brother. "Wait. Kakarot you said you may know of a way to help us?"

Goku stood for a moment thinking, he felt the uneasiness coming from Krillen, and he knew. There are far too many unknown factors circling this situation that it may be far too risky to mention the dragon balls. "No." Goku looked over to a relieved Krillen, seems he had the same thought. He smiled over to the three Saiyans. "Let's go!" He turned looking at Krillen. "Let the others know what is going on please. I'll be back before you know it!"

"Goku are you sure? What if Piccolo tries something? What if something happens to you? Arrgg that's it I'm coming with you!" Krillen let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry buddie, not this time, Earth is going to need someone to watch over it while I'm gone, and I trust no other but you to do it." Goku smiled. " Besides, I know Piccolo won't do anything to Earth, he got to kill me first right." Goku scratch behind his head chuckling.

"Yeah." Krillen nervously laughed. "I guess so. Take care of yourself out there Goku and come back intact."

Goku gave his best friend a sincere smile. "Of course. BBQ at your place when I get back!"

"Beer is on you!" Krillen chimed in.

**Reviews:**

**Adultff**

**Dragon: Thank you, and thank you reviewing xox**

**FF**

**Cara2012: Thank you for reviewing, and the praise xoxo**


End file.
